


Beanbag Dates

by strokeofgenius (orphan_account)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strokeofgenius
Summary: Annabeth visits Boston when she can, but it's never long enough for Alex.





	Beanbag Dates

Annabeth pushed the door to the Boston Library open, the bell dinging as she stepped in. The librarian looked up from where she was sorting books, smiling a bit.

“Hello, Annabeth.”

Annabeth gave her a warm smile in return, pulling her scarf off from around her neck and hanging it on a hook as she stomped the snow off her boots.

“Hey, Mrs. Janis.” She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, looking around. “Is Alex here yet?”

The woman, probably in her mid thirties, nodded as she put another book back on the shelf. “Yes, She got here shortly before you did.”

Annabeth nodded, thanking her before heading through the library towards the couches and beanbags in the back. She grinned when she saw Alex already sitting in a beanbag, flipping through a book, a stack sitting beside her. She walked over, sitting down beside Alex on the beanbag.

“What are you reading?”

Alex jumped a bit, looking up to see Annabeth, a grin spreading across her face. “Hey.” She cupped Annabeth’s face, kissing her softly. “I’m just trying to figure out what we’re gonna read.”

Annabeth hummed a bit, tucking a bit of hair behind Alex’s ear. “Yeah? What’d you pick?” Alex held out an Emily Dickinson book of poetry, leaning against Annabeth. Annabeth reached for the book, flipping through it. The letters swam in front of her eyes and after a bit she gave up, handing it back to Alex. “It looks good.” She muttered. Alex hummed a bit, sitting up straight.

Annabeth lay down, her feet propped up on a second beanbag, her head resting on her girlfriend’s lap. She looked up at the other, smiling at the green hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Annabeth tucked a chunk behind Alex’s ear before letting her arm fall down against her stomach. Alex leaned so her back was against the wall, stretching her legs out in front of her as she flipped through the book.

“How much time do we have?”

Annabeth glanced at her watch, shrugging a bit. “A couple hours? We’re supposed to get lunch with Magnus at noon.” Ales groaned, leaning her head against the wall.

“Gross.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, nuzzling into the green jacket she’d stolen from Alex during her last visit.

“Come on, Alex. I’m hardly ever here so I rarely get to see him.” Alex huffed, sitting up straighter.

“I eat with him every day. He’s much more annoying than you think.”

Annabeth gave her a smile. “I doubt that. Just for lunch and then we have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

Alex sighed, running a hand through Annabeth’s hair. “How long are you staying?”

“Just the weekend. I’ll be back after Christmas though.”

Alex huffed, blowing a bit of hair out of her eyes. “Alright…let’s get reading then.”

Annabeth’s grin widened, and she closed her eyes as Alex opened the book and started reading.

___________

Alex read for awhile before noticing it was quickly nearing time to meet Magnus. She closed the book, looking down to see Annabeth asleep in her lap.

She smiled softly, admiring her for a moment before gently shaking her shoulder.

“Hey, we gotta go.”

Annabeth groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “What?”

Alex put the book away, standing up and adjusting her tie before holding her hand out to Annabeth. “We have to go have lunch with Magnus. Unless you wanna skip.” She winked and Annabeth rolled her eyes, taking Alex’s hand and pulling herself up.

“You can’t get out of this that easily.” She dropped Alex’s hand, kissing her softly. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.“


End file.
